The Radical Centrist Party (RCP)
The Radical Centrist Party (RCP) is a pragmatically centrist, broadly liberal party whose main focus is rapid institutional change The RCP holds leadership elections every two months, as well as when leaders step down or are removed via a Vote Of No Confidence Deputy Leaders: Thomas Sherlock, Charlotte Bentley Cabinet: Show/Hide Cabinet Chief Whip: Sam Grankin Assistant Whip: Josselin Perousse Campaign Manager: Sir* Thomas Cook Deputy Campaign Manager: Ollie Hemming Home Secretary: Conor Hilliard Brexit Secretary: Jack Olsburgh Justice Secretary: Sir* Thomas Cook Environment, Food and Rural Affairs Secretary: Sam Grankin Consitution Secretary: Thomas Sherlock Chancellor: Sam Rubinstein Defence Secretary: Alex Mcrae Education Secretary: Alec Hamilton Digital Development and Cybersecurity Secretary: Adam Gould International Trade Secretary: Nikolaj Carstens Foreign Secretary: Samuel Kelly Union Secretary: Ollie Hemming Health Secretary: Jack Kelly International Development Secretary: Harry Axelson Work and Pensions Secretary: Kieran Lenihan Communities and Local Government Secretary: Ben Scotland Transport Secretary: Stephan Cook Energy Secretary: Preetham Maddali Social Care Secretary: Ollie Boyle Universities and Science Secretary: Gideon Bernstein Culture and Media Secretary: Ore Gazit Veterans Secretary: Josselin Perousse Children's Secretary: Jack McQuillan Business and Industrial Strategy Secretary: Zachary Embleton Tourism and Heritage Secretary: Tom Scrivens Sports Secretary: Ezra Sharpe Cabinet Secretary: Dominique Hipolito Ministers Without Portfolio: Calum Isaacs, Sir* Theo Long, Charlotte Bentley History: The Radical Centrist Party was founded in July 2017 by students at Jewish Free School in North London. Led by Sir* Callum Isaacs, the party was immediately a successful one, pulling in 22% of the vote and coming second in the first election on the 14th July, even forming government for 24 hours before being ousted by a coalition consisting of C&IP and TMP. However, by the time of the second election the party had hit a steep decline, dropping to just 14% on the 14 August, due to a combination of a lack of campaigning compared to the previous election, and the surge of new parties coming into the Chamber as it began to grow. The third election in September brought yet another dip in vote share, with just 12% of voters backing the RCP, however October seemed to bring new hope for the party, with an increased vote share of 16% and returning the first full term RCP Prime Minister in the form of then Party Leader Sir* Theo Long, leading the "Coalition for Liberty", comprised of the Radical Centrist Party, Classical Liberal Party, Neoliberal Party (now New Liberal Party) and Chamber Progress Party (now Science and Progress Party). The Coalition for Liberty continued to lead government through the October, November, December, and current January term, although the RCP continued to see it's vote share reducing, hitting an all time low of just 11.8% in the January election. This poor result has been attributed to the change in leadership and subsequent vote of no confidence that occurred roughly one week prior to the election Vote of No Confidence On the 26 December 2017, Sir* Theo Long resigned as leader of the Radical Centrist Party, announcing a leadership election to occur on the 30 December, with Thomas Sherlock and Sam Grankin as leadership candidates. On 30 December, Thomas Sherlock was installed as leader of the RCP with 38 Votes to Sam Grankins 6 Sherlock was originally seen as a popular leader, with his "Fun guy" public persona and use of Twix the Hamster as a makeshift Mascot proving popular amongst the core Chamber members. However, a lack of campaigning in the lead up to the January election and what was perceived as a complete lack of delagatory leadership led to the poor election result being blamed on him, and on the 19 January 2017, Sir* Theo Long announced a Vote Of No Confidence in Thomas Sherlock, to be held the following day, and on the 20 January, Sherlock was officially ousted as RCP leader with a vote of 33-9 against him remaining Not to be deterred, Sherlock announced on the 21 January that he would in fact run in the upcoming RCP leadership election that had been triggered by his ousting, in an attempt to regain control of the party. Jack Olsburgh also announced their intentions to run, although Olsburgh later dropped out of the race. The leadership election was called for the 25 January, with Sherlocks single vote before Sherlock conceded the election and pulled out. *Knighthoods are a part of the Roleplay of the Chamber and do not represent any titles bestowed by the United Kingdom or any sovereign nation